Remembering my first love
by itsmemystar
Summary: Kelly Kelly remembers her fisrt encounter of love with Evan Bourne    Oneshot     Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly 3    Mentions a bit of Candice Michelle and Batista...    Paring: Evan/Kelly 3


**Pairing:Evan Bourne and Kelly Kelly a.k.a = EVELLY 3**

** = Mentions a bit Candice Michelle and Batista... **

**Summary: Kelly Kelly remembers her first encounter with love and she will never forget it because she loved Evan Bourne.**

**Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly 3... =) enjoy!**

Kelly Kelly is walking down the beach. She was thinking about the things that had happen in the past four years. As the gentle breeze slowly went by her and when she felt it brush on her face she remembered the days when she was just in the freshman year of her college life.

She wondered why she didn't finish college, and then she remembered that she fell in love with her best friend. Her best friend's name was Evan Bourne he was in his senior year of his college life when they met.

Kelly really loved him so much but he had to leave her to study again in England so that he could be a doctor. She cried every night because of him. Kelly felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered the day that they first met.

**_Flash Back:_**

_Kelly Kelly was walking down the halls of the University Of Missouri. She wasn't really sure why she enrolled in this university but it was what her father wanted. _

_Kelly's phone rang and she flipped it open she saw a new text message from her room mate Candice Michelle._

"_hey GIRL we really need to talk…Oh and I have a surprise for you! Go to the cafeteria NOW! =)"_

_When Kelly finished reading the message she flipped her phone close and shook her head._

"_Oh great Candice has a SURPRISE for me." Kelly said to herself."_

_Kelly entered the cafeteria and looked for Candice._

_Kelly located Candice at the table near the sandwich stall._

_Candice was with two guys she saw the one sitting next to Candice. The guy was big like 6 foot 5. And the other one has his back turned away from her._

_Candice saw Kelly and called her aloud. _

" _Kelly! Come here quick!" Candice said._

"_What's your deal?" Kelly asked a little bit annoyed._

"_Oh, just sit next to Evan." Candice said as she stood up and dragged Kelly to the chair next to Evan._

"_Ouch! watch your grip!" Kelly said aloud._

_Candice ignored Kelly's comment and said._

"_Evan…This is Kelly…Kelly this is Evan…And you to should date…" Candice said as she and Dave stood up._

"_Wait…What?" Kelly and Evan both said but Candice and Dave were already getting out of the table. _

"_Kelly…Evan…Dave and I have to go but the two of should stay here and talk…Okay.. Byeeiii…" Candice said as she pulled Dave out of the table._

_Candice and Dave are now out of hearing distance._

"_Oh she is so dead later…" Kelly said._

"_Hah!" Evan laughed._

_Kelly turned to her side and stared at Evan. And when she did she felt her heart raced for like a nanosecond because Evan is so handsome._

"_Hey, You okay" Evan asked really concerned._

"_Yeah…um…yeah I'm fine thanks…" Kelly said unable to meet Evan's gaze._

"_Sorry about earlier." Evan said._

"_Um no no it's not your fault." Kelly replied with a smile._

_And from that day on they became really great friends. But when Evan told her that he was going to England to study medicine her world fell apart._

"_But you can't…please…" Kelly pleaded._

"_Kelly I have to." Evan said touching his best friend's cheek ._

"_But…" Kelly muttered. Until Evan finally walked away. And got on the plane to England._

"_I love you…" Kelly said just then Evan's plane took off. And they never had any communication since then._

_**End of Flash Back…**_

Kelly new that the feeling that she felt when she was nineteen never went away because when she thinks of Evan she always feel like crying. But what can she do she still loves him dearly.

As she walk pass the gentle breeze still caressing her beautiful face she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and when she turned around she couldn't believe it. Her tears came faster as she recognized the man standing in front of her and she muttered.

"Evan!" Kelly embraced Evan.

Evan spun Kelly and placed her back down.

"God, you still look as beautiful as ever…" Evan said.

"I missed you so much." Kelly said smiling big.

Evan couldn't hide it any longer and knelt down in one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his right pocket and opened it in front of Kelly.

"Kelly, I know this may sound stupid but for the past four years you the only one I think about and I couldn't sleep at night without thinking of you. You are the light in my world, Your smile it melts me, and when you laugh you complete me, I want to have these all my life, and I want to have you all my life." Evan paused and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" Evan asked breathlessly.

Kelly was in state of shock and she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Her emotions mixing together happiness and love whirling together as one.

As she finally spoke

"YES!"

Evan kissed Kelly passionately and embracing her dearly.

After that he said. "I love you!"

"I love you too…," Kelly replied as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

well that's my oneshot hope you ejoy it read and review...


End file.
